<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Grief and Take by Aibhilin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891881">Grief and Take</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aibhilin/pseuds/Aibhilin'>Aibhilin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Aibhilin's One Piece Flashfic/Drabble/Oneshot Section [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Luffy is a cheerful baby is all I'm saying, Other, baby shenanigans, not sure if I'll write any more for this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:14:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aibhilin/pseuds/Aibhilin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It is tiny is his first impression.</p><p>Dadan is trying to catch the whirlwind as Garp stands by the closed door regaling them with the fact that oh, this one’s his grandson, too – his son had a son and has given it to him to take care of, can you believe it?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monkey D. Garp &amp; Monkey D. Luffy, Monkey D. Garp &amp; Portgas D. Ace, Monkey D. Luffy &amp; Portgas D. Ace, Portgas D. Ace &amp; Sabo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Aibhilin's One Piece Flashfic/Drabble/Oneshot Section [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Grief and Take</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Short little drabble that I don't know if I'm going to write more for anytime soon... I was in need of a good old little ASL child!fic however, so here we are.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It is tiny is his first impression.</p><p>Dadan is trying to catch the whirlwind as Garp stands by the closed door regaling them with the fact that oh, this one’s his grandson, too – his son had a son and has given it to him to take care of, can you believe it?</p><p>No, Ace really can’t bring himself to believe that anyone has a valid and high opinion of the way his grandfather keeps ditching children on the mountain bandits.</p><p>Yet here they are: there is a tiny human being in the room, crawling all over the floor and – aren’t there splinters in there?</p><p>Frowning, Ace is the one to snatch up the baby after it has successfully escaped another grab made for him by Dadan and her goons, making them fall over onto their butts shortly after crashing into each other.</p><p>Great, now he has the tiny human being in his hands, and he’s not entirely sure how to hold it so it doesn’t break.</p><p>It’s laughing brightly, grinning at him with its eyes closed. The sound is… something else.</p><p>The boy blinks, bemused that something could remain this cheerful while in his hands.</p><p>“Ace, meet Luffy!” his grandfather exclaims cheerfully, having made his way over to them while Ace was preoccupied with the giggling toddler.</p><p>He’s thumping the boy’s back hard, almost making him fall over as well, toddler in his arms and all, and the black-haired boy can only just adjust his grip so he’s essentially holding the baby to his chest with both arms wrapped around it and keep his balance in time.</p><p>His glare goes unnoticed, as it always does, Garp telling Dadan that “he’s in your care now! I’ll take my leave! Bye Ace, bye Luffy!”</p><p>A blink of an eye later and the door’s swinging shut in his wake.</p><p>He frowns at the tiny human he’s holding to his chest in consternation.</p><p>It blows him a raspberry for his efforts, giggling mischievously in his arms.</p>
<hr/><p>Originally it should have probably been Dadan who ought to take care of the baby, ne?</p><p>Yet, with the way that Luffy has taken a liking to Ace and keeps following him outside of the hut and into the jungle at times even without him noticing it is… worrying.</p><p>So what if he makes sure to walk slower so the little one can keep up. He’s only looking out for himself, isn’t he?</p><p>After all, should anything happen to the little one, then it’s most probably not only Dadan who’ll pay the price for it, he reasons to himself in the back of his mind.</p><p>And… he can do with someone to keep him company.</p><p>A distraction, something to take his mind off of things.</p><p>The little one has proven that he can be that for him.</p><p>If it was a little self-serving, well. Then so sue him, he’ll take it.</p><p>The toddler can walk some, dragging himself up with his hands placed on conveniently placed roots and toddle over to wherever he is holding out his hands for it to take.</p><p>He supposes he can tolerate the little one, when it means he’s not left to ruminate on the past and unpleasant memories as often.</p><p>Sabo would have liked a little brother, he thinks quietly to himself on the days that he does. His brother-in-all-but-blood would have spoiled him rotten, most probably.</p><p>Good thing it is Ace's turn to do that now. He'll not spoil the little one quite as much as Sabo would have, he's sure.</p><p>And if his eyes are a little brighter and fluid gathers at their corners when the thought runs through his head, it doesn't matter.</p><p>Who's going to tell? The toddler? Yeah, right.</p><p>Hand in hand, the two amble along the path down the mountain, together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inspired by all the child!ASL images I've seen on pinterest lately... I can't really name a single one that inspired this, so I'll just say: these artists rock! and leave it at that. :D</p><p>Let me know what you think, if you're in the mood to and have the time?</p><p>Thank you very much for reading~!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>